Vampire Destiny
by Crystal Tiara Glam
Summary: Amu Hinamori yang selalu kelelahan karena pekerajaan malamnya di bar milik orangtuanya harus rela dijaga 24 jam oleh seorang vampir yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Amu akhirnya menguak rahasia yang dipendam orangtua selama ini dan harus memilih...


**Chapter 1**

**The Bodyguard**

"Pelayan, tambah satu bir lagi," sahut seseorang dari belakangku.

"Iya. Segera," aku berteriak untuk mengatasi kebisingan di sekelilingku dan segera pergi ke meja bar. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam 11 malam.

Omong-omong, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Amu Hinamori. Umurku 14 tahun. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bekerja di barsampai malam. Itu karena orang tuaku mempunyai bar malam. Bukan orang tua asli, sebenarnya. Mereka menemukanku di depan rumah mereka dan mengadopsiku sampai sekarang ini. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungku dan aku juga tidak peduli karena mereka membuangku saat bayi. Aku masih bersekolah. Pada siang hari aku belajar di SMP Seiyo dan malamnya aku bekerja di bar.

Ada suatu rahasia yang kupendam dari kecil, yaitu kalau orang tuaku adalah vampir.

"Lelah, Amu-chan?" Tanya papa yang sedang mengambil sebotol bir dan beberapa gelas dari rak. Bau liquor tercium dari bajunya.

"Mm. Lumayan. Tapi ini tidak ada apa-apanya kok," Aku menjawab dengan dingin.

"Amu-chan, kau keren sekali," Mama menyahut dari dapur. Aku memalingkan wajah, tidak peduli dengan pujian yang mama lontarkan.

Semua orang selalu berkata bahwa aku keren. Tapi sebenarnya, itu bukan sifatku. Aku sebenarnya sangat…pemalu dan tidak dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan, oleh karena itu mereka mengira aku keren.

Aku mendesah pelan mengingat itu. Tapi semua pikiran-pikiran itu menghilang ketika seseorang berteriak keras,"Pelayan, mana birku?"

"Oh" aku teringat kembali pada bir yang sekarang ada di sebelahku dan cepat-cepat membawanya ke meja orang yang tadi memesan.

Orang itu meringis padaku saat aku menaruh bir dan gelas di mejanya. Aku tidak memedulikannya dan hanya bergumam pelan "Selamat menikmati". Tapi, ketika aku beranjak pergi, orang itu memgang lenganku. Keningku berkerut. Jangan ini lagi…

Orang itu menarik lengan bajuku sampai ke pundak. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, walaupun aku tahu itu percuma saja. Aku bergumam pelan dengan sabar, "Tuan, masih ada banyak orang yang belum mendapatkan pesanannya, jadi tolong lepas…" kata-kataku terhenti saat aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lenganku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan kepalaku mulai pusing.

Lalu aku mendengar suara pukulan dan meja yang terjatuh. Aku tahu pasti itu papa. Dia yang selalu menyelamatkanku setiap ada pelanggan yang menggigitku. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari, karena semua pelanggan kami adalah vampir yang haus darah.

Aku berusaha terus membuka mata, tapi penglihatanku mulai kabur dan akhirnya aku terhuyung jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan mendapati aku sudah memakai baju piamaku dan terbaring di kamarku. Aku menatap dinding kamarku berwarna kuning cerah dengan pikiran kosong. Aku menguap pelan. Aku masih mengantuk, walaupun kemarin aku tidur lebih lama dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku dapat mengingat samar-samar ketika vampire gila itu menggigit lenganku dengan ganas. Aku merinding saat memikirkan rasa sakitnya yang menusuk-nusuk lenganku. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil vampir-vampir gila itu, tapi aku tetap saja merasa sakit ketika gigi-gigi mereka menembus kulit tipisku.

Aku teringat saat pertama kalinya aku tergigit. Aku bertanya pada papa apakah rasa darahku benar-benar seenak itu. Tapi papa menjawab dengan tegas dan menenangkan,"Mereka hanya kurang pengendalian diri, sayang," tapi aku pribadi berpendapat kalau darahku pasti sangat memikat, sampai-sampai dulu saat aku terjatuh, mama pernah _hampir _menggigitku. Untungnya, ayah menghentikannya tepat waktu.

Aku berdiri dengan agak pincang. Aku masih agak pusing karena kehilangan beberapa cc darah kemarin. Setiap hari aku dipaksakan meminum vitamin penambah darah agar aku tidak pingsan di sekolah. Kadang-kadang aku merasa orangtuaku overprotektif. Hm...mungkin hanya papa saja. Mama selalu percaya padaku dan menganggapku sudah dewasa, jadi dia tidak terlalu mengurusi hal-hal sepele semacam ini. Tapi papa selalu khawatir kalau-kalau aku mempunyai _pacar gelap. _Kadang-kadang ia mambuatku kesal karena selalu mencurigai setiap kegiatanku. Memangnya aku ini terlihat seperti orang yang ingin mempunyai pacar ya?

Aku mulai berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu kamar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi perjalan dari ranjang ke pintu yang hanya berjarak 4 meter terasa seperti di film _Westerns, _yang mengisahkan tentang perjalanan melewati pegunungan Oregon sejauh 3.200 km.

Ketika aku mencapai pintu, aku membukanya dengan rasa bangga yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku dapat mendengar mama memanggil,"Kau sudah bangun, Amu-chan?"

"Mm. Aku sudah hidup kembali," aku menjawab sambil berjalan menuruni tangga kayu, berusaha bergurau di pagi yang suntuk ini.

"Baguslah. Mama baru saja akan membangunkanmu karena kira-kira 7 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan tertutup," mama mengatakannya dengan tenang, tanpa ekspresi sambil melempar botol kecil vitamin kepadaku.

Aku sudah memasukkan tabletnya ke dalam mulut, ketika aku berhasil mencerna perkataan mama. Aku langsung tersedak tablet itu. Aku kupa kalau hari ini adalah hari sekolah. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Hari ini adalah hari…Kamis! Ada tes matematika!

Aku berlari kesana kemari dengan terburu-buru. Aku mandi, memakai baju seragam, makan dan mengambil tasku dengan kecepatan yang tidak akan pernah kau lakukan seumur hidupmu. Aku menuruni tangga sambil merapikan rambutku yang berwarna pink dan menjepitnya serapi mungkin dengan jepit X merah favoritku.

Aku berteriak "Daaah!" keras sambil membuka pintu dan berlari menyusuri jalan dengan cepat. Aku berusaha menjaga agar tatanan baju dan rambutku tidak rusak saat aku berlari.

Aku terus menerus melirik jam tanganku dengan gelisah dan takut. Aku sering terlambat dan puncaknya, kemarin, wali kelasku, Pak Nikaidou sudah mengancamku dengan sehalus mungkin kalau dia akan menyuruhku mengepel seluruh lantai di sekolah selama seminggu penuh. Benar-benar neraka.

Aku melirik sekali. Sekarang sudah jam 6.58. 2 menit lagi dan hancurlah hidupku. Aku menambah kecepatanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan rambutku yang pasti sudah berantakan sekarang. Aku menarik nafas sebanyak yang bisa ditampung paru-paruku. Aku hanya memperhatikan jalan sekarang. Sudah tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada sekolah.

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras. Aku berhenti dan mengusap-usap kepalaku. Aku mendongak sambil meringis kesakitan, yakin bahwa yang kutabrak adalah lampu jalan atau kotak pos. Tapi, yang kutemukan hanyalah seorang cowok. Dia lebih tinggi dariku, tapi dia memakai seragam SMP. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, sangat serasi dengan matanya yang berwarna biru gelap. Cowok itu terlihat lumayan keren.

"Maaf" aku bergumam sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" cowok itu bertanya seakan-akan dia tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dia tersenyum.

Wow. Dia terlihat lebih keren saat dia tersenyum, dan sepertinya dia juga baik.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau masuk sekolah sekarang?" dia bertanya dengan tenang.

Aku tersentak. Aku langsung melirik jam tanganku. Bel pasti sudah berbunyi sekarang. Aku bergumam "terima kasih" sambil berlari meninggalkannya. Aku tidak sadar kalau cowok berambut biru tua itu memandangi aku yang bergegas memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Aku berlari melewati kelas-kelas, sampai aku mencapai kelasku. Untunglah kelasku ada di lantai 1. Aku mengintip lewat jendela kecil di pintu. Mataku menyusuri kelas dengan berhati-hati. Sepertinya belum ada guru.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menenangkan detak jantungku, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk dengan menenteng tas di pundak. Aku berjalan dengan wajah tak acuh sampai ke mejaku yang berada di ujung kelas, dekat jendela, lalu duduk dengan cepat. Untung saja aku dapat melakukan semua itu dengan baik.

Suara sahabat-sahabatku, Rima Mashiro dan Yaya Yuiki terdengar dari belakang. Aku membalik badanku menghadap mereka.

"Selamat pagi" aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Pagi," Rima menjawab dengan suaranya yang seperti malaikat,"Telat lagi, Amu?" dia bertanya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Mm. Kemarin aku harus belajar sampai tengah malam," aku menjelaskan,"Matematika" aku menambahkan saat mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku berusaha menjaga ekspresiku agar tetap tenang, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka percaya padaku. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau aku mau belajar matematika, walaupun besok adalah hari ulangan umum.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau pergi kencan dengan seorang cowok misterius?" Yaya berusaha menjebakku agar memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tentu saja TIDAK," aku memberi tekanan pada kata terakhir, tapi mereka pasti tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin 2 penggosip ternama di sekolah ini percaya pada seorang anak yang misterius dan aneh?

"Mm. Ya, mungkin," kata Rima masih dengan nada tak percaya,"Amu, kata Pak Nikaidou akan ada anak pindahan hari ini." Rima berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya," Yaya menimpali,"aku dengar, anak baru itu seorang cowok kelas 8, pindahan dari luar negri."

"Aku berharap cowok itu di kelas kita," Rima melanjutkan dengan harapan yang sangat terlihat dari matanya yang berkilau.

"Mm," aku bergumam bosan. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Aku pusing sekali hari ini. Kepalaku terasa berat. Ada 2 kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, karena gigitan vampir gila itu dan yang kedua, karena tabrakan itu. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan masalah yang membutuhkan kemampuan otak yang cukup banyak, jadi aku hanya menyangga kepalaku di tangan dan menunggu Pak Nikaidou datang.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Pak Nikaidou yang terjatuh saat langkah pertamanya. Semua anak langsung tertawa keras, tapi kepalaku yang pusing tidak mau bekerja sama. Aku menyandarkan diri pada kursi, menunggu Pak Nikaidou memulai pelajaran.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Pak Nikaidou memulai pelajaran dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Selamat pagi, Pak," kami semua menjawab dengan serempak.

" Hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Inggris. Dan kelas kita mendapat kehormatan menerima murid itu," dia menjelaskan dengan lancar.

Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik dengan pelan. Aku bingung mengapa murid pindahan dari Inggris ini mau bersekolah di kota kecil ini. Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab karena Pak Nikaidou melanjutkan lagi,"Silahkan masuk,"

Seorang anak cowok masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku memperhatikannya dan teringat. Dia anak cowok yang kutabrak tadi. Aku terkesiap. Semua anak cewek ber-'ah' dan 'oh' ria.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Pak Nikaidou memintanya dengan bahasa inggris yang sopan.

"Namaku Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," suara bass bergema di kelas. Aku agak kaget saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih dan aksen yang sama dengan kami. Semua anak cewek mulai memekik dan berkikik. Benar-benar menjijikan!

"Dimana rumahmu? Apa kau sudah punya pacar? No. Hp-mu berapa?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari anak-anak cewek. Aku memutar bola mataku. Sekarang ini sudah kelewatan.

Tapi Ikuto hanya diam saja. Dia melihatku yang sedang cemberut, kesal dan mulai berjalan menuju mejaku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke jendela, tapi aku mendengar suara tertawa yang mengesalkan. Aku memalingkan kembali wajahku dan menatapnya lurus.

"Apa masalahmu?" aku bertanya, masih kesal.

Tapi dia tidak menjawabku dan malah membalikkan badan menghadap ke Pak Nikaidou yang masih berdiri bingung di depan,"Pak, bolehkah saya duduk di sebelah Hinamori Amu-san? Kebetulan saya kenal dengannya," sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum yang menjengkelkan. Aku menyipitkan mata melihatnya.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Yuiki-san, kamu dapat pindah ke meja di belakang," kata Pak Nikaidou membolehkan. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang murid baru mengatur tempat duduk?

"Pak Nikaidou," aku memanggilnya,"Aku.." aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku melihat anak baru itu meringis padaku. Sesuatu padanya mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi..

"Iya, Himamori-san?" dia menanggapi panggilanku.

"Hi_na_mori, Pak," aku membetulkan.

"Iya, Himamori-san?" dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Aku menghela nafas panajng dan berkata,"Tidak apa-apa, Pak."

Anak baru itu duduk di sebelahku, menggantikan Yaya. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kanan, menghadap jendela. Pohon-pohon yang berwarna hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, awan putih yang menggulung indah dan langit biru yang membentang luas. Aku membayangkan seperti apa langit di bagian dunia yang lain. Apakah langit disana lebih indah dari langit disini? Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi dan mendapati kertas buram tes di mejaku. Aku terbelalak dan langsung mengambil bolpen dan mengerjakannya sebisaku.

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Akhirnya….

Aku bangkit dan menunggu Yaya membereskan tasnya, karena Rima selalu dijemput awal oleh papa atau mamanya. Aku sudah tidaksabar ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas, padahal biasanya aku menikmati saat-saat pulang sekolah, saat anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang dan aku dapat tidur dengan pulas sebelum akhirnya pulang.

"Ayo, Amuchi!" suara kekanak-kanakan Yaya terdengar dari pintu kelas. Ternyata aku melamun dan tidak sadar. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kurang tidur dan kurang darah.

Aku menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya sampai di perempatan jalan. Dia berbelok ke kanan, sedangkan aku ke kiri. Dia melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat, lalu berlari kecil menyusur jalan.

Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan munuju arah sebaliknya. Aku berjalan sambil bersenandung. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang dari tadi membuntutiku dari sekolah. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menengok ke belakang, jadi akhirnya aku hanya terus berjalan, berusaha tidak menduga-duga siapa orang yang mengikutiku itu.

Aku mempercepat jalanku saat aku dapat melihat rumahku di dekat kaki bukit. Orang itu masih mengikutiku, karena aku dapat mendengar derap kakinya. Aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku berusha ahanya fokus pada jalan di depanku sambil memikirkan bagaimana hasilnya ulangan matematikaku tadi.

Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang, ketika jarak rumah denganku hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Aku melangkah dengan pasti dan membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang, mama, papa," kataku sambil melepaskan sepatuku dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali," mama bertanya dengan heran dari dapur.

"Tapi itu bagus, bukan?" papa menyahut dari ruang TV.

"Bagus? Bukankah bisanya suasana jadi lebih tenang kalau aku sedang tidak ada di rumah?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku benar, karena aroma darahku pasti membuat mereka haus. Aku sudah tahu tentang itu sejak mama nyaris menggigitku, tapi mereka selalu berusaha menutup-nutupinya dariku.

"Bukan begitu, sayang," mama menjelaskan dengan nada agak aneh,"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dan…" mama tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ada orang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Mama langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Cepat sekali!" papa dengan cept mulai membereskan baju dan rambutnya yang selalu berantakan. Aku mengikuti teladannya dan mulai menyiisir rambutku dengan keingintahuan yang dapat terlihat jelas dari wajahku. Aku yakin tamu itu pasti vampir. Apakah ia akan menggigitku seperti vampir-vampir lain? Aku sudah tidak sabar. Mama pasti sudh membuka pitnu sekarang, karena terdengar suara seseorang menyapa dari luar.

Mama berteriak,"Papa, Amu-chan!"

Aku berjalan seanggun mungkin agar mama dan papa tidak malu, tapi saat aku melihat siapa tamu, aku terkesiap. Aku yakin itu pasti dia,"Ka..kamu.." tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Mama berkata,"Amu-chan, ini Ikuto-kun. Dia yang akan menjadi bodyguardmu nanti."


End file.
